Fifteen
by TheRandomHachi
Summary: Songfic. Based on Taylor Swift's song Fifteen. Story of High school with Bella and Alice. T just in case.


**Okay, so I was listenin to this song today on my MP3player. And I loved it... I was also thinking about fanfics at the time though. And suddenly I just imagined Bella and Alice in the story thats being told in the song. So yeah I decided to do a song fic. My first one. I've only ever read two sonfics... so lets hope his is actually how you do it! X) Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously... if I owned twilight I would have Carlisle tied up in my wardrobe... I just checked. He's not in there. (Damn) I guess I don't own twilight then...**

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day _

Bella Swan swung open the doors of her new high school. Her stomach was twisting and turning and ever since she had found out her family was moving she had found this day daunting. Thank god she had a few cousins here. A pale new girl who loved literature was obviously going to be a social freak. If she didn't know a few people she would be more than dead.

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's w_ay

She smiled and gave her cousin Emmett a wave. He grinned and waved back. Suddenly she felt slightly more confident. Slightly. She was going to go over and talk to him but as she turned her head to see him again he was talking to a bunch of boys. So she ducked her head and wove through the crowds. Praying to not be noticed.

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town _

She noticed all the senior jocks and preppy blondes standing up against the wall, trying to intimidate the freshmen. She blushed and hoped they wouldn't notice her. Although wor got around fast in forks. It was a tiny town and she was big news.

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"  
_

She saw another bunch of Jocks as she was walking. She tried to look away and be invisible but one caught her eye. He had messy bronze hair, a crooked smile and loked like his face was carved by angels. He was... beautiful.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them _

She got to her class before it started and took out her note book. She had daydreams of this god and her, walking along holding hands in the park, kissing before class and him telling her she loved him.

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in _

It could happen, she told herself. It defiantly could. If I find myself some really nice friends then they could help me. Bella let her daydreams come back to her and grinned as she fantasised about this boy.

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen _

Then Bella's train of thought changed. She thought about all the what-ifs in life. What-if she married this boy? What-if high school changed her? What-if she got in with the wrong crowd? She still wanted to be Bella but some people said high school can do funny things to you. You want to fit in with the crowd and you become a wannabe etc. You change. She still wanted to be Bella... but.. who was Bella? She didn't have a label.. and no friends yet.

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends _

Bella was still pondering her identity when the bell rang for the start of class. Pupils filed in and took there seats. Talking to friends and laughing. Suddenly Bella felt all alone. She looked to the doorway and was shocked to see that a shot, spiky haired girl had occupied the seat next to her. She hadn't seen her come in or sit down.

"Hiya! I'm Alice!" she said with a big grin. "Uh..hi. I'm Bella." Alice smiled again. "Yeah I know. Your new.. everyone knows. But try not to worry about it. You seem like a cool person so don't let all those annoying people get you down" This time it was Bella's turn to smile. I think I have just made a friend, she thought.

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can _

By the time class has ended Bella and Alice were in fits of hysterics. They had told jokes and stories the whole way through class, trying to make each other laugh. Now as they got out the door the laughter erupted.

Alice spotted a girl and suddenly her laughter died down. "Enemy number one spotted!" she whispered to Bella and pointed the girl out. "Rosalie Hale. She so evil.. like Darth Vader in a barbie costume!" Bella and Alice both cracked up again.

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying _

At lunchtime Bella spotted Edward Cullen. Alice had told her who he was.

He was with a bunch of guys. Alice had told her that he was always hanging out with the boys of the football team. She called them mindless jocks but apparently she had a date with one. They both squealed.

Bella was eating her salad and looking at the jocks when it happened. Somebody said something to Edward and they all laughed. Then he nodded and said something back. He started walking over. Bella thought he was just going to get another drink but he was walking in their direction. By the time he was at Bella's table she was hyperventilating. "Hello," he said and she noticed his voice was like velvet. "Miss Swan, am I correct?" "Uh huh" she said. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to a movie this saturday? Your choice." Omg, omg, omg speak Bella, she thought.

"Yeah. That would be cool" and she smiled. "Fantastic. I'll pick you up at eight."

At eight that evening after hours of clothes and make up (due to Alice of course), Bella was ready. She heard a car pull up in the drive and practically screamed. She peeked out the windows and saw and bronze haired angel walking towards her front door. She ran down the stairs three at a time and after her parents said they wanted her back by eleven she nodded and ran into the car.. all in about three seconds.

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends _

She got back at quarter to eleven. The sitting room light was still on. As she opened the door she called, "Helllooo??" "Hey Bells" her mother replied. "So, how was it? Did he kiss you?" "Mom!" she cried. "Aw come on! I wanna know about my daughter's first date!" Bella graoned and her cheeks flushed pink. Without answering her mom she went upstairs to her room. She turned on some music and started dancing. She was so happy. Elated. Over the moon and back three times. Plus any other things that mean your happy.

Renee heard the racket that she was making and smiled. "I take it you had a good time then."

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them _

That night as she fell asleep Bella had a dream of Edward Cullen. They were on their second date. They had gone ice skating then to a romantic dinner. After that they had gone for a late night walk. He had wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear ,"I love you". She smiled and said, "I love you too"

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round _

It was on their third date when he kissed her. It was soft and tender and lasted for a few minutes. After they broke apart she wrapped her arms around him. He looked kind of surprised but put his arms around her too. He loves me, Bella thought and grinned to herself.

_But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen _

She was still in a daze after the kiss. Even the next day at school she was daydreaming her head was in the clouds.

As she was walking along she saw some jocks around the corner. She caught the words Edward and Swan. She blushed. Were they jealous? She stayed around the corner and decided to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe Cullen actually dated that girl. It was just a dare. Anyway its good now cause the chief doesn't suspect its us when we steal some beer, Edward's dating his daughter so we're clear! I think he's gonna break with her soon though. He said she's real clingy"

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
_

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she ran to the girls bathroom. She locked herself in one of the cubicles and cried. It was all a lie, I was so stupid, Stupid girl, Stupid stupid Bella, she thought.

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine _

She took her notebook out of my bag and ripped up all the pages with things about him in them. She shoved them into the bin and tried to forget she ever knew him. She prayed that this was all some bad dream but her tears were real. The pain was all so real.

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried  
_

Another crying girl came into the toilets. It was Alice. "Alice?" Bella sobbed. She nodded and sat down next to her. "He-he. We did i-it. I-I gave him-m everyt-thing. But n-now hes s-sucking face with som-me other gir-rl." "Oh Alice!" She cried and hugged her tight. They both cried on each other's shoulders.

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them _

In all her years at high school, that day was the worst. Bella tried not to let her mind think about it but sometimes she would remember sobbing in the toilets with Alice. Both their hearts broken. She would think how foolish she was.

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything _

For a while Bella had convinced herself that no guy would go out with her. She was just stupid Swan. Who actually though Edward Cullen loved her.

Then along came Jake. He was her best friend. He helped her and healed her.

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

Now Bella was someone. She was.. her. She had caring loving friends and family. She had a book that she was writing and she had a smile planted firmly on her face. Yes high school had changed her. But for the better. Now she knew who she was and what she wanted her life to be like.

Alice her found herself too. She had become pregnant with that boy's baby and decided to keep it. She had met Jasper when she was at a support group. He wasn't pregnant of course but his mom ran the group and he would always say hi to Alice.

They had decided to skip college and were now moving in together with her son. Bella would always drop by when she could and even though they weren't teenagers any more, her and Alice always spent hours on the phone.

_Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors  
_

Bella held Jakes hand as they entered Harvard. She was confident this time. She wasn't going to mess everything up for herself. She wasn't Fifteen any more.

_  
_**You like? I do. :) I'm pretty happy the way that turned out. So yeah... review? Please?**

**~TheRandomHachi~**

**P.S I will give you cyber cookies if you review!**


End file.
